


That's My Baby

by eyebrows



Category: Dance Central (Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, jaryn doesn't mind playing matchmaker as long as she can be as extra as possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyebrows/pseuds/eyebrows
Summary: Another Glitterati party means another eventful night where anything could happen. That's certainly the case for Aubrey tonight.She just might like what, or rather, who she leaves out of it with though.





	That's My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! It's been a while since I've last posted anything on here. My bad, just been extremely busy with school and finding work. 
> 
> Another thing I have been doing is playing Dance Central with my roommates nonstop for the past year and I absolutely adore the characters! Lush crew are definitely my favs and now that I have the time I had to write something fun and gay with them lol. 
> 
> Please excuse any mistakes that might be in here and enjoy!

Aubrey brought her phone up for the fifth time in the last five minutes.

_ANGEL.. where ARE you guys?_

Almost instantly she got a response.

_chill babe had to get gas,, omw~ <3_

She rolled her eyes, a slight smile on her face which drained immediately when she heard a scoff from the girl in front of her. Aubrey looked up at the blonde, a former friend from her time in community college. She asked Aubrey to meet her at the Starbucks on the campus to catch up and the redhead reluctantly agreed, only because it would be rude not to while she had the time. But after finishing her small caramel frappe 15 minutes ago and barely listening to the boring and mundane rants the woman was full of, Aubrey was ready to get the hell out of there.

“Are you done? Like can I actually talk to you now?”

Aubrey smiled, showing her teeth. “Sorry. I just have plans tonight.”

“Oh!” The blonde leaned forward enthusiastically and Aubrey smacked herself mentally for saying anything. “What’s happening?”

“Well um..” Aubrey started, “you know Jaryn and Kerith? The Glitterati twins? They're having-“

“The Vamp Twins!? You’re seriously going to hang with them and the freak show that follows them?” The blonde laughed and took a sip of her iced tea. “I would never be caught DEAD around them.”

Aubrey stood up, smoothing down her bright green bodycon dress before pushing in her chair. “Well it's a shame that you’re so closed minded Brittany because tonight is going to be so _lit_.” She chuckled at the woman’s offended expression. She checked the time on her phone, Angel should be pulling up anytime now. Aubrey gave a genuine smile at the former friend. “I have to go.”

Aubrey started to walk away, her knee-high brown boots clicking against the tile floor as Brittany called out to her in a disgusting nasally yelp. “You’ve changed so much ever since you started hanging out with those fucking dancing losers! I don’t even know who you are anymore Aubrey.”

“Maybe you’re finally seeing me for the first time!” She waved her fingers behind her. "Have a good life don’t call me again!” Aubrey left the Starbucks and continued walking until she reached the school parking lot.

She only stood for a minute before she heard a recognizable beep from Angel’s 2002 Cadillac Seville. His arm waved through the driver seat window and she waved back, briskly walking over. She went to open the passenger seat door, but stopped when the window rolled down. Aubrey made eye contact with sparkling green eyes. Emilia smirked at the redhead.

“Sorry princess. Called shotgun.” She winked and Aubrey pouted. Trying to ignore the slight rise in temperature, Aubrey grudgingly opened the back door and sighed when she saw Mo and Maccoy.

“Yo Aubrey!” Maccoy waved enthusiastically.

“What’s good Bri.” Mo grinned.

“Dontcallmebri.” Aubrey grumbled. She slid into the seat before closing the door, glaring at Angel through the rear view mirror.

Angel smiled sheepishly, a silent apology before taking off.

“Um Bri?"

“Mo. What did I just say.”

Though she couldn’t see Aubrey knew Mo rolled his eyes under his cap. “I didn’t ask before but um, shouldn’t you sit in the middle because like..you’re the smallest and-“

“And what? Separate you two when you’re obviously snuggled up” Aubrey grinned as she pointed at Maccoy’s arm wrapped around Mo’s shoulder.

“Woah woah woah.” Maccoy started. “Why not me in the middle? Then I could, how do you say, be a dual provider.” He took the hand closest to Aubrey and tried to rub her shoulder. She shrieked and started smacking his hand away, hitting Mo in the process.

Angel called back to the commotion. “ Um can y'all not make me crash the car.”

“I just want to know why I’m not a option.” Maccoy brought his hand back down to Mo’s side.

“Because you’re fucking gross Maccoy.” Angel responded. Emilia snorted and Aubrey grinned.

Maccoy scowled and pulled the breakdancer towards him. “Mo don't think so.”

“You can’t see Mo’s eyes fool! He don’t know what the hell you look like that’s why he can tolerate your ugly ass.” Angel yelled back. Emilia and Aubrey could help but break into laughter. Mo put his head in his hands, chuckling hard himself.

When the hysterics died down Aubrey spoke up again. “Who else is going to be there?”

“Well Bodie had to work overtime today but he said he’ll be there later.” said Emilia. "I think Taye had to drop T off somewhere?” She looked back to Mo who nodded in agreement.

“Yeah apparently the twins went off on with the drinks this time so there’s a hard 'no one under 21' rule tonight. My boy Glitch can’t come either so him and T are gonna have like a sleepover.”

“A sleepover…that’s cute.” Aubrey mumbled to no one in particular.

“It is right?” Aubrey snapped her eyes over to the passenger side mirror, making eye contact with the boxer again. Emilia grinned in the reflection. Aubrey felt her face start heat up again, staring down the Riptide leader. Emilia broke the gaze when Maccoy chimed into the conversation.

“Can you believe that they asked Dare to help decorate? What if she helped pick the DJ? And it’s not ME?” Maccoy raised his hands in disbelief and dropped them. "She’s a traitor.”

“No one wants to dance to Jungle Boogie at every party Maccoy.” Aubrey stated.

“YOU’RE a traitor TOO.” Maccoy jabbed his finger into her shoulder. Aubrey brought a fist up in retaliation but before she could act, Mo threw his hands up pleading.

“Please don’t start it again _please_!”

Aubrey lowered her hand and looked out the window, watching passerbys as they sat in typical inner city traffic.

“Angel you gotta make this left.” Emilia pointed through the dashboard.

“That’s a one way street Em.”

“Well what the fuck did you miss a turn?”

“I thought I didn’t.” Angel leaned back into his seat and ran his hands over his face.

Mo leaned into Maccoy, whispering. “He never learned how to get to his electives all throughout high school.”

Angel looked at Mo in the rear view mirror annoyed. “I can hear you maricón.”

Aubrey giggled, dialing Dare’s number to give them proper directions. After two rings she picked up.

_“Ello~?”_

“Dare hey. So we’re at Lexington and…Third St?”

_“OH! That’s perfect actually! Angel’s driving right luv? Tell him to turn left at the light and turn into the massage parlor parking lot, it should be on the right..”_

Aubrey looked up. “You got that Angel.”

“Loud and clear.” Angel followed Dare’s instructions and drove until he reached a Madame Susie’s Massage and Spa. He rose his eyebrows suspiciously at the building; the windows were dark, the sign faded and chipping. If it wasn't abandoned, it certainly looked it. He glanced over at Emilia. She looked back at him and shrugged. Angel went ahead and turned where it said ‘visitors park here’. He went past the building and stopped at a garage door connecting to the opposite building. The garage entrance door opened up and a white guy with leather pants and bright green hair stepped outside and walked towards the car. Angel eyed hard at the stranger and slowly rolled down his window.

“Dare, there's a…….guy by my car."

From Aubrey’s phone Dare called out to the Glitterati member.

_“Ey Yolandi baby! Let em in will ya!”_

Yolandi looked over Angel and Emilia in the front, and glanced at the three in the back. He went back inside and a few seconds later the garage door lifted up and Angel drove inside. Angel scoffed, “Weirdo.”

Compared to the outside, the inside was immaculate. And huge. The walls were a spotless chrome that covered every inch of the garage, perfectly reflecting the already parked cars. Overhead lights with seemingly no source gave an almost ethereal atmosphere.

Angel decided to park slightly further from the other more expensive and newer cars. “And we are here.”

They left the car and could hear the faint bass of music upstairs.

“OOOooohh the party is already bumping!” Maccoy shuffled past the car and looked around the large space. “…..how we get out of here?”

They each looked around and no one could find any door or exit. The garage door they came in from seemed to disappear too. Before any type of panic could start to settle in a soft ‘ding’ came from an adjacent wall. They all stared at their reflections in mirrors, then the walls seamlessly slid open and suddenly there was Dare standing in a bright white elevator corridor.

“About time y’all made it!” She waved and her comically long arm sleeves flapped in the air. She gave each of them a hug as they came in. The doors slid shut and up they went.

“Hey Dare. There ain’t any buttons on this thing.” Mo stated as he overlooked the barren walls.

“Well like, this elevator only goes to one floor.” She grinned and simultaneously the doors slid open again. They walked out of the elevator and into a even more incredible sight. Enormous, Greek like statues stood on either side of the DJ’s booth (which to Maccoy’s dismay learned that he would not take a spin on the tabletop). A grand staircase led up to second floor balcony, a stain glass window with the Glitterati logo covered the entire wall. Beautiful crystal chandeliers hung above the dance floor, while a stream of water flowed around the perimeter of the room. The back wall was full of booths and beautiful people were either sitting there or killing it on the floor.

Aubrey did not like the Glitterati, but regardless she was right earlier. This was lit.

“OH YEAH! Now this is a party!” Maccoy shouted, hands in the air.

“Well what are we waiting for?!” Dare called out and rushed to the floor, Maccoy following after her.

Mo fixed his cap and puffed up his jacket. “They’re so dumb.” and made his way towards the floor himself.

Angel combed his fingers through his hair. “I think I’m gonna get a drink first. How do I look babe?”

Aubrey looked at him up and down while Emilia rolled her eyes. Finally, Aubrey nodded. “Perfect. I’ll join you, don’t like this song. Em?”

“Sure why not-“ But before she could finish her sentence the first note of _New Freezer_ filled the room. She hissed, bouncing with anticipation in her place. Aubrey laughed at her, acknowledging she had to go to Mo to scream out the lyrics. Emilia took off, running over to the breakdancer just in time.

_‘MY BITCH TOO FOREIGN NEED A VISA.’_

“I don’t need her.” Angel rapped along, laughing when Aubrey pushed him with a ‘oh my god’. The two of them made their way to the booths, finding an empty one and sitting on either side. A waitress dressed in all black and wearing a masquerade mask came over and quickly took their orders; a Corona for Angel and a strawberry daiquiri for Aubrey. When the waitress left, Angel crossed his arms, watching his crew partner.

Aubrey stared back at him skeptically. “...What?”

Angel smirked and raised an eyebrow.

“WHAT Angel?”

“When are you going to ask Emilia out?”

“ALFDKASDJFD?!” Aubrey spit out gibberish as she felt her face get hot. “I _DO NOT_ like Emilia!“

“PLEASE you two were basically eye fucking in my car. That’s rude babe.”

Aubrey groaned and let her head down on the table with a light bump. The waitress came back with their drinks and put them down without batting an eyelash. Aubrey lifted her head back up, her cheeks threatening to be as pink as her daiquiri. “Okay, i know it looks like we did that but-“

“You two DID do that."

"BUT. I don’t know.” Her eyes shifted around as she leaned towards her co-leader, her voice low. "What if she’s not gay?"

Angel had the bottle to his lips, but brought it down and looked at Aubrey with astonishment. “If she’s not gay? Are we talking about the same Emilia, who is out there on the floor with a tank top and ripped jeans on? The boxer? The literal epitome of butch?” He laughed before taking a swig of his beer. “For a lesbian, you’re terrible at recognizing other lesbians.”

Aubrey sat fully straight up now, embarrassed, and took of sip of her own drink. “I guess my gaydar doesn’t work on people I have a crush on.” She took another sip. "You seem to have that problem too.”

“Hey, hey! We’re talking about you right now, not me.” Angel pointed sternly at her, but Aubrey could see a slight ting of color hit his face, presumably not from the alcohol. “Besides, its a fact that she likes you.”

Aubrey almost dropped her drink at the sudden confession. “H..how do you know?”

“Well one, she flirts with you all the time” Angel ignored Aubrey's grumbling and continued. "And two, she told me.” Angel took a drink while Aubrey stared dumbfoundedly at him. “It’s true. We live in the same building so sometimes we hang out to watch a fight or whatever. And one night she just, blurted it out. I was all…I know heheh.”

“Is that so?” Said a third, cold, high pitched voice.

The Lush Crew members jumped in their seats, Angel spilling some of his beer on the table.

“Oh clumsy, clumsy Angel.” Jaryn said with a smirk, slowly shaking her head.

“How are you supposed to get the man of your dreams when you can’t even...hold your liquor.” Kerith put his hands on his hips, chuckling alongside his sister. Angel glared at the two, shaking the beer off of his hand.

“How long have you two been listening?” Aubrey butted in, annoyed at the twins’ unwelcomed presence.

“Just long enough to hear the good parts.” Kerith leaned down towards Aubrey who instinctively backed up. “Congratulations.”

“We would be honored if you asked her out in our lovely abode. It is the perfect place for a proposal.” Aubrey slouched in her seat as Jaryn whisked a hand around her, mentioning to the room. “Oh, by the way, how do you like it. The party, obviously.”

“We just got here. It does looks amazing.” said Aubrey bluntly yet truthfully.

“Of course.” Kerith agreed nonchalantly. Aubrey mentally rolled her eyes.

“It was nice in the beginning..” Angel mumbled in his corner.

“Aw. What Angel? Did something happen?” Jaryn grimaced down at the Puerto Rican.

“Come, come now sister.” Kerith put his hand on Jaryn's shoulder, starting to pull her away. “The night is young and there are many guest to attend to. No need to exert any energy, at least not at this moment.” Kerith looked back at the two Lush members. “We will see you on the floor yes?”

“Definitely.” Aubrey forced a smile and the twins gave one equally as cold back to her before walking away.

“God I can’t stand them. If Jaryn wasn’t a giant I would fuck her up.” Angel looked at his Corona and sighed, he spilt almost half the bottle. He chugged it and quickly stood up. “Now I got some _energy to exert_.” He tried to mimic Kerith’s breathy voice. The two of them looked at each other before bursting into laughter at his attempt. He offered a hand to Aubrey. "Ready to dance _reina_?”

Aubrey nodded and tried to finish up her own drink. After four long sips Aubrey decided that she was good and took Angel’s hand, almost bumping into the waitress who swiftly grabbed the finished drinks and walked off.

Hand in hand they maneuvered around other dancers, pushing through the crowd trying to find their friends.

As they searched, Aubrey thought about what she had just discovered. She likes Emilia, Emilia likes her. She blushed in the midst of the party.

Emilia likes her.

Now what?

A pair of strong hands grabbed Aubrey’s waist from behind. The redhead yelled out and turned around ready to slap her assaulter, but stopped when she realized who it was. Of course, it was Emilia.

Emilia laughed and put her hands up defensively. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you princess.”

Aubrey stared up at the taller woman, mouth dry. She looked over Emilia’s perfect tan skin, her vibrant green eyes and cute smile. Her toned, tall physic with her tank top rising up slightly revealing her stomach. This is the woman who likes her. Aubrey stood frozen just as a deer in headlights. Angel noticed and intervened.

“You can’t just put your hands on someone like that Em!” Angel stepped in front of Aubrey, scolding Emilia.

The attention away from her, Aubrey took the quick opportunity to regroup herself and found her voice again. “Y- yeah I was gonna beat you down Emilia.” She put her hands on her hips, frowning at the smiling woman.

“Beat me down?” Emilia grinned wildly. “Next time I go training I’ll bring you along and we’ll see about that.”

Aubrey’s train of thought began to slow down again. She hoped that the dim lights hid her certainly blushing face. While she tried to think of a response, she felt a soft arm wrap around her shoulder and pull her in. Aubrey turned and came face to face with Taye.

“Heeeyy~!”

“Taye!” Aubrey moved to hug her, Emilia out of her thoughts for now.

“Why are y’all arguing? There are bigger, more important things to do. Like turning up~!” Taye grabbed Aubrey's wrists and dragged her to the middle of the floor.

They danced in place, surrounded by other partiers fully enjoying themselves. Aubrey felt relieved. She needed to move, it cleared her head.

Aubrey leaned into Taye's ear. “When’d you get here?”

“Me and Bodie took the train up.”

“Bodie’s here?” Taye nodded with an amused smile and pointed behind Aubrey. The redhead turned around and saw the blonde with Emilia and Angel.

She smirked at the way her crew member eyed the tall Riptide leader. As he danced around, Angel caught Aubrey’s gaze and tensed up at her smile. She winked and Angel mouthed a ‘shut up’ back. He then jerked his head towards Emilia, his own grin on his face. Aubrey rapidly shook her head, turning back to Taye only to see that she was gone and other dancers had took her place. Confused, Aubrey turned back around and almost smacked into a pale torso. She looked up and groaned in Jaryn’s face.

“Enjoying yourself?” The Glitterati owner asked cooly.

“I was.” Aubrey gritted her teeth.

Jaryn looked over her shoulder at Emilia. “Your prize is over there.”

“Don’t call her that.”

“Well she is what you want, isn’t she? Are you shy?”

Aubrey crossed her arms and tapped her foot to beat of the music playing. “You know I’m not Jaryn.”

“And yet you are over here by yourself.” Jaryn brought a hand up and inspected her nails. Aubrey opened her mouth to speak but was cut off. "From an outsider’s perspective your actions and words are quite contradictory.”

“Look.” Aubrey put her hands up agitated. "To be completely honest, I don’t need to hear anything from you." Aubrey tried to walk away from Jaryn but stopped in her tracks when she felt a frozen hand press on the middle of her back.

“You know,” Jaryn started. “It is perfectly acceptable to ask for help in dire situations such as this."

“What are you doing?”

Jaryn looked down and smiled warmly at the stunned redhead. “Can’t you see? I’m **_helping_**.”

Jaryn then took the hand on Aubrey’s back and grabbed a handful of her dress. Just as Aubrey began to shriek about what she was doing, Jaryn pulled her back and flung her across the crowd towards Emilia. Aubrey screamed out loud as she flew through the air. Emilia turned towards the sound just in time to catch the smaller woman from fully colliding with her. She staggered, but kept her balance. After the initial shock faded away, Emilia turned her attention to the redhead holding tight onto her.

“Aubrey!? What the f- are you okay?!” Emilia held Aubrey in her arms, concerned coating her voice. She felt Aubrey shift in her hold. Aubrey's arms moved up to wrap around her shoulders. Aubrey buried her head in the crook of Emilia’s neck and sighed. The Riptide leader shivered as warm breath hit her skin, her heart speeding up with the sudden sensations.

Aubrey glanced up at the boxer, extremely embarrassed and face fully red. “I like you Emilia. I really, really like you.” she confessed. “I can’t take it anymore.”

Emilia instinctively tighten her hold. “Princess..you-“ But was cut off when warm, soft lips pressed against hers. Aubrey pulled back quickly, her brown eyes glistened in the party’s dim lighting.

“I…I’m sorry.” She whispered in Emilia’s face. She tried to pull away but Emilia didn’t budge her arms, instead closing the gap between their lips again. Aubrey, temporarily stunned, melted into the kiss. Her hands moved to cusp Emilia’s tan face. She gasped when a hand slid down to her ass. She gave Emilia a questioning glance, rolling her eyes at Emilia’s toothy grin. She shimmied her body closer, leaning in and nipping Emilia's bottom lip. Their lips reconnected as their bodies slowly swayed with the beat. Despite the crowd around them, they stayed in each other’s embrace without a care.

Until the sound of Angel's and Taye's excited screaming rang in their ears.

They broke apart and looked over to the noise and saw their group huddled together, watching them with glee. Emilia chuckled nervously, a hand holding Aubrey at the hip while she scratched the back of her neck.

_Caroline_ started to play on the party’s speakers. Aubrey squealed, leaning back into Emilia.

“Ohhh my god this is my song!”

With her friends looking on, Aubrey started to grind back on her girlfriend, having a newfound confidence that she wished she had when she first realized she liked Emilia. But, this was her moment to show everyone that she was now Emilia’s girl. She ignored the hollers coming from her friends and continued to dance.

“Bad thing, fine as hell, thick as fuck, oh my god.” Aubrey sang along. Emilia wrapped her arms around Aubrey’s waist, her hips mimicking Aubrey’s movements. Aubrey turned her head back, smiling into Emilia’s neck.

“That’s my baby!”

\+ + +

It was around 4:30 in the morning when Aubrey got a text from Jaryn. She groggily reached over Emilia to get her phone from the window ledge where it was charging. She flopped back down on her bed when she retrieved it, Emilia subconsciously repositioning herself to rest her head on Aubrey’s chest. With a soft smile, Aubrey opened her phone and read the message.

_you are welcomed_

Aubrey starred at the words, her mouth forming a straight line.

….what the fuck ever Jaryn.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> All comments and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> ;3


End file.
